Take Care Of The Young Lady
by I'veElevated
Summary: When Andrea B. Oliver get's kicked out, by her dad who thinks she is too spoiled, the rich girl has to find a way to prove him wrong. With all her credit cards cut and no place to stay how will she do it? How do the boys get involved? OC contest later on.
1. Chapter 1

Take Care of The Young Lady

Hello there :] I love fanfictions and I love Big Time Rush so I decided to write one.

This is the story of a rich spoiled girl from New York. Part of the Jet Set she is pretty famous and has a lot of paparazzi around her. Her father thinks she is not responsible enough and when she causes some drama at a fundraising event because of her ex-boyfriend and it's all over the news he decides to cut all her credit cards and kicks her out. How will Big Time Rush be involved in this? What more drama will ensue and how will she survive being the spoiled girl she is?

What do you think? This is the summary, story is better… I hope so.

Title from a Korean drama,

I do not own Big Time Rush

Outfits:(remove the spaces) Jesse's; www. polyvore .com/jesses_chapter_outfit /set?id=41709204

Andrea's; www. polyvore .com/andreas_chapter_outfit /set?id=41675065

"Dad, please tell me you're kidding." Andrea said looking down. "I cannot forgive what you did like that" he replied. He rubbed his forehead. "This was a huge embarrassment, not only for him, but for you, me, both of our families and the company. By now you should have known not to act like this in public. You're so spoiled you only think of yourself" "Dad I'm sorry! I apologized already!" "You need to understand what responsibilities are. I don't know what changed you. You weren't like this before. You brought this on yourself. I thought you would've learned to quit acting like a child. Andrea Blake Oliver," He never called her by her full name. Not unless he was really mad about something. "Until you understand what being an adult is you will no longer live in this house. No more maids, butlers, chefs or credit cards. You take whatever money you have in liquid right now, your clothes, find an apartment and get a job. You are lucky I'm letting you keep your car. Good luck with the grown-up life, kid." And with those words he walked out of his office. He entered back in. "Oh, and don't even think you can stay in the penthouse or at Jesse's. Her parent's know about this and if she agreed to let you stay at her place she would have to deal with the consequences." He made his final exit.

_Pov Andrea_

_Really, dad. You had to do this. It's just plain old humiliation. What about my feelings? I didn't mean to slap Jordan. He just really deserved it. What was the point in coming to this fundraising event just to rub in my face that he had found a better girl to replace me? With her fake tan, blonde hair extensions and deep blue eye contacts. I bet her nose, mouth and boobs were as fake as her smile. She clearly didn't want to be there. Okay maybe throwing wine on his white suit wasn't smart, but come on he deserved it. I grabbed my cellphone from my bed and called Jesse._

"You knew about this didn't you?"_ I accused as soon as she picked-up. _"I couldn't do anything about it" _she replied. We stayed together on the phone for about half an hour and she agreed to come and help me pack. _"We'll find a place for you to stay at, 'k?" _she said before she hung up. I called some maids to help me start packing my stuff and told them to leave when Jesse finally arrived. She helped me get rid of the stuff I didn't need and we talked about a few options on where I could stay at._

_End of pov_

Jesse and Andrea had been friends since, well forever. She was only two weeks older than her and they talked to each other every day. As they went to their cars and the butler carried Andrea's bags and suitcases Jesse talked about her friend living in a loft. "You remember Carlos right?" Andre nodded. He was Jesse's best boy friend. They had met on a summer vacation in L.A. "Since him and his band aren't on tour anymore and are working on their 3rd album, they are staying in New York." Andrea wondered what this had to do with her. "Andy!" Jesse called. "I asked him and he said you could stay with them." "No way! No offense to Carlos I really like him but living in an apartment with four boys? Nah." Jesse corrected her. "Five. And they live in a loft. It's as big as your penthouse." "I'll just sleep in the hotel tonight. I'll figure it out tomorrow." Jesse had other plans. She had invited the guys to lunch with her at _Le Bistro _a small bistro that served amazing food.

15 minutes later, they were all seated at the biggest table. They exchanged quick salutations and there never was a minute of silence. Andrea had been a little cold to the guys at first but opened up a bit thanks to their warm smiles and words.

They talked about the loft. It had four rooms and only three were occupied.

"I don't get it" Andrea began, "If you guys are five shouldn't all the rooms be occupied and two people rooming with each other?" Carlos answered: "James, Kendall, Logan and I are used to be rooming with each other. Since the beginning in the rooms it was always Kendall and Logan and James and me. We didn't want to change that and Dustin preferred to room alone so there is a guest room for whoever is invited at the loft." She couldn't believe she was about to accept this offer. She knew nothing about these guys but she wanted to prove her dad wrong and that she was responsible and capable of taking care of herself. "Think you'll be able to handle it princess?" Dustin asked. _"Who do you think you're talking to hobo?" _Was what she wanted to respond but instead she just turned to Carlos and asked "What's the monthly rent?" She was decided to prove her father and the press wrong. They knew nothing about the real Andrea Blake Oliver. She could take care of herself and was no spoiled princess of the brats nor a b*tch. Unless she wanted to be one. She was going to show them Andrea "The Woman". The entrepreneur. Femme d'affaires. This was going to be good.

Yeah, no. That's what she thought. It was only the beginning and she would soon understand the harsh reality that is life as an independent young woman.

A/N That chapter was kind of short but it's only the introduction. What do you guys think? I kinda like it :] Please tell me if I made any major mistakes, English isn't my first language. Not even my second lol. Also, there might be a little oc contest later on. Andrea and Jesse will end up with two of the boys, but there will still be three bachelors ;). Dustin tweeted me today I was so happy I was fangirling all over the place. I talk a lot. Sorry. So, review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this story is a little more complicated than I thought it would be. It is actually going to be a mix between showverse and realverse since Dustin is in it but they are all 17/18 years old. So in the show their 2nd album is called "All Over Again" After that album the guys decided to get some rest from Hollywood and to stay in New York while working on a new project. If you have any questions or are confused you can ask me in a comment or PM me.

Take Care of the Young Lady

Chapter 2

Andrea really didn't get why she thought this was a good idea. She didn't even understand how Jesse thought it was a great idea to begin with. She was going to have to live in a loft with five total strangers that might look good but also looked like complete hooligans. They consisted of 1: Carlos Pena, warm, friendly but in the overly friendly kind of way. 2: Logan Henderson, nice to talk to, smart but a real party animal. 3: James Maslow, he looked too good to be nice. Remember, the devil wears Prada… 4: Kendall Schmidt he looked like the most normal out of the five but did a lot of faces and talked with his whole body. He also had very furry eyebrows. 5: Dustin Belt. He had been rude to her, looked like a classy version of a hobo. Nobody is rude with Andrea Blake Oliver. He was nobody. She was usually the one being rude and would like to keep it that way, although she only calls it being honest with people.

After lunch, they decided to go to the loft to show her where she would stay at. She tried her best to stay polite. The other guys were all busy that afternoon. James had an appointment at the hair salon, Dustin had to go get his guitar from the instrument store, since he had damaged it by banging it on the table a week earlier and Carlos and Logan had to go to the mall to get "something". They had been very vague about it and took the car to drop off the 2 other boys. Jesse and Andrea were thus left with Kendall. "Do you need a ride?" Jesse asked Kendall. She thought Andrea wouldn't be too happy to have a stranger in her car. "Sure." He replied. He looked at her. "Just follow us to the crib, that's good?" The rich girl nodded.

She knew she would be busy for the next few days so she decided to give a call to her brother while she was in her car. "So I heard a young lady got kicked out for bad behavior" he said as soon as he picked up. "This is so not funny, Beck." was her response.

Her brother, Beck Oliver was currently attending Hollywood Arts High School. He had been living there in a trailer on his father's Hollywood house driveway. He was a very laid back and relaxed kind of person. Despite what everyone believed since they looked alike they weren't twins. He was actually a year older than her but they were really close. He and Jesse were the only people who seemed to know and understand that she wasn't a snob/spoiled/egoistical person. She really wasn't. You just needed to go past that shell that she put around her.

_Pov Andrea_

"Care to explain what happened?" he asked. I decided to just tell him the whole story. "That wouldn't have happen if you hadn't put up this stupid bad rich girl at of yours. Sorry to tell you but to the others you certainly look like a snob bitch" Now that was crude. "I didn't call you to get insulted! I just wanted to know how you're doing and to talk about my current situation." "That's what we're doing! So, I guess you're gonna crash at Jesse's place?" He asked. Remember what I said about telling him the whole story? Never mind. I'm just not going to lie and stay vague.

"Daddy doesn't want me to. I'll just stay at some friends' apartment." "Since when do you have friends?" That was really harsh. I know what he meant though. Plus, it was kind of true, I didn't have that much friends. "They are more Jesse's friends, their loft is somewhere downtown." I thought it would just move on to another subject. Wrong! "Who are they? You're not staying over with people you don't know I hope?" he just knew I was hiding something and was slowly getting me into telling him. I just can't lie to Beck I mean, we know everything about each other. "You know the band Big Time Rush right? Let's just say they'll be my new roommates." Silence. "Aren't they like, four?" "Well their guitarist Dustin is living with them so it makes them five." Stupid mouth of mine, shut up already! "Five… you're seriously thinking about living with five guys you know _nothing _about. That was Jesse's idea right? You know what? I don't want to know. Shooting a scene for the movie, call you back later." He then hung up. Now that someone else talked to me about it. This crazy idea seemed even more stupid.

I followed Jesse's car into an underground parking and parked her car. Kendall and Jesse helped me with her stuff and they took the elevator to 2K. The place didn't look bad. Okay it was totally luxurious, but I wasn't going to say that.

"It looks good enough." I told Kendall after he gave us a little tour of the apartment. Jesse suddenly looked up surprised. "I have an appointment with Selana! I totally forgot about this, I must leave now, bye!" she yelled as she ran out the door. Kendall gave me a puzzled look. "Selana wants to create her own clothing line and is looking for a young designer. Jesse was crazy enough to accept her offer." I explained to him. "But as they say, you don't say no to Selana." He laughed at that. "And what do we say to you?" he asked. "What I tell you to say" I answered with a wink.

_End of Pov_

At the opposite of what she thought, Kendall was a really calm and laidback person. He reminded her of her brother and she enjoyed hanging out with him. He showed her to her room and helped her get installed. "I should get changed" she said after a while. "Yeah, you should." He replied and exited the room. It was getting late and she was still in the clothes she had worn that day, beige skinny pants, blazer, heels and all that.

She came out of her room and went to the living area to find Kendall sitting on the couch watching a hockey game. "Looks like not even a hair is ever out of place on your head" he said. Before she could ask him what that meant the front door opened and the other guys barged inside like savages. "We're bringing fooooood!" she heard Carlos say. Kendall got up and told her to follow him to the kitchen. They went to join the four boys who were already seated at the table. "What are we eating?" the blonde boy asked. "Well we didn't know what Andrea liked and since your phone was apparently off and we didn't have her number we bought different stuff. So we have fried chicken, Thai food, Chinese food, pasta and chicken salad and for dessert we bought ice cream and stupid red velvet cupcakes because James forced us into this bakery. We also got you and Andrea smoothies because we thought you'd like it." "Red velvet cupcakes are NOT stupid!" James said. "Whatever dude," Logan replied. "What are you eating?" he turned to the tanned girl. "I'll take the chicken salad. If it's lettuce with chicken, not the chicken salad thing like tuna salad, you know what I mean? I'll have some broccoli and carrots from the Chinese food too." They looked at her like she was an alien. "What?" she asked. "I have to stay healthy! I have to find a job and I don't think they will hire me if they find out I'm the temporary disowned daughter of a very rich and influent man and to add on top I'm fat as, as… fat as a fat lady, okay?" They said nothing and James broke the silence. "Your comparisons suck, girl." "Don't call me that!" she said taking the salad and a smoothie to her room. "Hey!" Kendall yelled, "Pink one is mine!"

_A/N: Chapter is over! Can I have your opinion? It would be better to know if nobody likes it so I can stop writing. I kind of like it though. Sorry for the mistakes, English is my third language. You guys are welcomed to correct me :]_


End file.
